


I've Got You

by eugenes



Series: sub jae [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Jae, Subspace, dom sungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Basically, Jae is really stressed and he just needs to slip. Luckily, Sungjin is there to take care of him.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> park bros is underrated and i've been shipping them lately ,, So! hope u like it :D
> 
> also isnt proofread so sorry just point out any mistakes and i'll fix them

Jae was stressed. Everyone could tell. The thing is, they didn't know how bad. 

They all assumed that it would go away after they finished off the album, but no.

Jaehyung didn't know why he was so stressed about the tour, but he was. He was scared he was gonna mess up, scared he was gonna disappoint the fans scared he was gonna-

"Hey, you okay?" Sungjin asked, staring at Jae softly, also rubbing his warm hand along Jae's thigh.

Jae sighed, and shook his head. Sungjin hummed, and Jae took that as a sign to put his head on his shoulder.

"What's up?" Sungjin asked, beginning to play with Jae's hair. He talked to Jae in the most softest voice when he was like this, and Jae just wanted to hear him talk to him and praise him all night.

"Just stressed. 'Bout every thing, honestly. I think I need it tonight, if you don't mind." Jae said, closing his eyes.

Sungjin hummed, "I understand, baby. And of course, anything you need." He said, and kissed Jae's hair.

"Thank you," Jae said. "I love you." Sungjin smiled, and looked down at Jae fondly.

"I love you too. Now, sleep. We'll be home soon." 

–

"Hey, Jae baby, we're home." Jae could hear Sungjin's soft voice in his ear, also slightly shaking him.

"I'm up," Jae mumbled, and undid his seatbelt. He stretched, and rubbed his eyes, opening them to see Sungjin smiling fondly at him.

"You're cute," He said, smiling wide.

"Shut up." Jae said, getting out of the car to their dorm.

"The others are going out for drinks," Sungjin said as they ate dinner.

"Mkay," Jae said, finishing the rest of his food. "When will they be back?" He asked.

Sungjin smiled, "Late. That means we'll have all night to ourselves, and I'll promise I'll take good care of you." He said, making Jae blush.

"I'm gonna go shower," Jae said, putting his dirty dishes away. "Don't fun without me, okay?" He said, slightly pouting just to get a response out of Sungjin.

"Course I won't, baby." Sungjin chuckled, before shooing Jaehyung along.

–

Jaehyung got out of the shower, coming out in just a pair of a boxers and a tee shirt of Sungjin's.

He was towel drying his hair to see Sungjin getting everything ready.

"Hi baby," Sungjin greeted him. "Go sit on the bed, mkay?" He said, making Jae nod.

Jae got onto the bed, sitting at the edge. Sungjin began to towel dry his hair for him, making Jae sigh and relax.

"Does it feel good?" Sungjin asked, making Jae nod.

"Yeah," He said, smiling a bit. "You're the best, you know that?" 

Sungjin chuckled, "I do know that. You tell me that all the time." Now, Sungjin was running his finger's through Jae's hair, making him quietly hum.

"Good, you deserve to know." Jae said. Sungjin looked at the clock, and realized he should get ready so they could do their scene before both of thm get sleepy.

"Jae baby," Sungjin started, taking his hand out of Jae's hair, making Jae follow his hand and whine, before realizing his hand wasn't gonna come back.

Jae opened his eyes and pouted, and waited for Sungjin to speak again.

"I'm gonna go shower, kay? Stay here. Don't do anything you'd get in trouble for." He said, pecking Jae on the lips before making his way to their master bathroom.

"I won't," Jae said. "Plus, I haven't really slipped yet. So I'll probably just sit here and watch random youtube videos waiting for you."

Sungjin rolled his eyes at Jae before going into the bathroom, leaving Jae on his own.

After a few minutes later, Sungjin came out, just in a pair of sweats. Jae gasped, and blushed.

He loved Sungjin's body.

He loved his tone tummy, and cumming all over it as he rode him.

Oh, he was already starting to get turned on, just at the sight of his boyfriend shirtless.

"See something you like?" Sungjin smirked, making Jae jump out of his thoughts.

Jae blushed, "As a matter of fact, I do. And you know it, so don't be so smug about it." He pouted.

"Whatever you say, baby. It's just fun to tease you sometimes." Sungjin said, grabbing the towel thrown on the floor from when Jae towel dryed his hair and putting it into the bathroom.

"Are you ready, baby?" Sungjin asked, now going to dim the lights.

Jae's breath hitched, he nodded. "Good. I'm ready too. Remember, if anything gets too much, don't be afraid to color. I love you and your well being is important, okay?" 

Sungjin finished his words off by kissing Jae. He pulled away faster than Jae's liking though, making him pout.

Jae realized he was needing to give an answer, so he nodded. Sungjin sighed, "Words, baby." 

Jae blushed, "Yes sir. I'm sorry." He apologized. Sungjin shook his head, "Don't apologize, baby. Just wanted to make sure you understand what I was saying."

Now, now is where the fun begins.

Sungjin pushed Jae onto the bed, near the pillows, and made his way up the bed also.

His lips joined with Jae's, making them both sigh into the kiss. Sungjin's hands made theirway to the side's of Jae face, meanwhile Jae's ended up clenching the sheets already.

Sungjin could tell Jae was holding back. He pulled away, making Jae try to follow his lips and whine.

Jae looked at him with puppy like eyes, knowing they made Sungjin wesk.

"Jae, I need you to relax. You're still tense, and trying to rush through and follow me. Just relax, okay? We have all night." Sungjin explained, rubbin Jae's knees through his sweats.

Jae sighed, and nodded. "I'm sorry." Jae said, avoiding eye contact.

Sungjin frowned. 

"Baby," Hs said, grabbing Jae's hands in his face, forcing him to make eye contact. "It's okay, I promise. Let's try again, okay?" 

Jae nodded, and sighed one last time. Just relax.

Sungjin smiled, before capturing his lips with Jae's. This time, he could tell Jae was starting to relax. His lips made their way towads Jae's neck, sucking a little.

Jae moaned, and Sungjin smirked. Jae's always been one to be sensitive there, and Sungjin loved to mess with him.

Sungjin's hands made their way down Jae's sides, rubbing up and down and making Jae shiver.

"Please," Jae said, not really knowing what he was asking for, just knowing he wanted Sungjin, someway.

Sungjin pulled up, looking at Jae. He noticed the tent in Jae's sweats, and smirked, making Jae blush.

"What are you asking for, baby?" He asked him. Jae shrugged. "Don't really know. But I do know that I want your dick in my mouth, right now."

Sungjin snorted, "What a mouthy brat. We should fix that, shouldn't we?" Jae flushed, and nodded.

"Good. Glad we agree. Now, get onto it." Sungjin said, liking the way Jae was starting to listen, started to fall under his control.

They switched positions, Sungjin now at the headboard. Jae kissed Sungjin on the lips real quick, before getting to what he was really supposed to do.

He slipped off Sungjin's sweats, signaling for him to lift his hips. Sungjin got the hint, and did as Jae wanted.

Jae smiled, making Sungjin smile back. "You're being awfully slow, baby. You sure you don't need help?" He teased.

Jae flushed more and shook his head. "I got it," He said. Sungjin smirked, "Then get to it."

Jae nodded, taking off Sungjin's boxers. 

Sungjin hissed as the cold air hit his dick, making Jae giggle. Jae jacked him off a bit, making Sungjin groan.

"This isn't what I meant. Get to it." He said, making Jae shiver. Jae nodded, and got to work.

He licked at the tip, also making his way down the length. He licked back up, before beginning to suck on the tip.

Sungjin groaned, before sliding one of his hands in Jae's hair. "That's it, baby." He praised, noticing how Jae took a deep breath through his nose.

"Yeah, you like that? You like it when I praise you?" He went on, making Jae whine around his cock and buck his hips agaisnt the bed.

"That's it, what a good boy. Taking me so well, making me feel so good." Sungjin said, groaning as Jae sometimes took him deeper. 

Jae deep throated him all the way before pulling off completely, letting himself breathe.

Sungjin smiled at him, "You're so good. Look at you, sucking my cock so good. Aw baby, are you hard? You have a little patch of wetness on your pants."

Sungjin chuckled, making Jae gasp and look down. Sure enough, he did. He whined, "stop it! That's embarrassing!"

And oh, if Sungjin didn't know any better, he knew Jae loved to be embarrassed.

"Okay. On the bed, shirt off." Sungjin said, making Jae nod. Theu switched positions again, now Jae was laying while Sungjin overpowered him.

"What a good boy." Sungjin said, rubbing up and down Jae's toned tummy, making Jae whine.

"Please." Jae said, his voice sounded a little different.

"There he is, my good little boy." Sungjin said, loving the way Jae whined a bit and blushed.

"Please," Jae whined again, making Sungjin sigh. "Please what, darling? I need you to use your words for me, I'm not a mind reader."

Jae whined again, hiding his face in the pillows, before looking up at Sungjin.

"Touch me, please?" He asked, making Sungjin smirk, "I am touching you baby. Aren't I?" He said, pressing a little harder into Jae's tummy.

Jae squirmed, "No! I mean-yeah, you are touching me, but I want you to touch me here." He said, taking Sungjin's hand and putting it on his dick.

"Oh, here? baby?" Sungjin asked an rubbed Jae through his pants, making the wet patch bigger.

"Yeah, please." Jae asked, bucking his hips into Sungjin's hand.

"Of course. I got you, baby." Sungjin said, rubbing just a little harder, making Jae whine, before taking off his pants and boxers.

As he did so, he glanced at the clock and noticed how late it was getting. 

"Jae, my love," Sungjin started, before putting his hand back on Jae's dick, spitting on it as he noticed it was a bit dry.

"It's getting late, let's say we jerk each other off, hm? Call it a night? I promise we can cuddle."

Jae whined, really wanting just to get fucked tonight, but not wanting Sungjin just to leave him here.

So, he nodded, making Sungjin smile and kiss him. "Good boy, you're such a good boy, always listening to me." He said, making Jae whine.

He jerked Jae off, getting faster and faster, praising him and nipping up and down his skin.

After a few moments of doing this, he noticed the change in Jae's breathing. He was getting close.

"Daddy, I-I'm close," He said, whining and bucking his hips. Sungjin inhaled deeply as Jae called him daddy, realizing he's getting close himself.

"Yeah? Are you? Daddy's getting close too. How about I make you cum, and then I'll jerk myself off and cum all over you, hm? How does that sound?" He said.

Jae whined and nodded. "Sounds good, please Daddy. I want it, I need it."

Oh, how desperate Jae sounded in that moment, making Sungjin just want to make his baby climax even more.

"That's it, I got you. Are you almost there?" He said, and Jae nodded. "Can I cum? Please, pretty please Daddy. I need to,"

Sungjin nodded, and as soon as Jae got permission, he came, hard. His back arched and he stopped breathing for a moment, worrying Sungjin a bit.

He soon stilled, breathing hard. He opened his eyes and smiled at Sungjin.

"Your turn. Please, please cum on me, daddy. Baby Jae needs it, so much." He said, spurring Sungjin on.

And before both of them knew it, Sungjin was cumming, with a loud groan, all over Jae.

As soon as he was done, he fell onto the bed next to Jae. They were both breathing hard.

"That was so good," Sungjin said, and Jae nodded. Jae was starting to slip out of subspace. 

"Yeah, thank you. I love you." He said, before kissing Sungjin deeply. 

"Of course, my love. I love you so much, anything for you. Now, how about we clean up, hm?" Sungjin smiled, and Jae chuckled and nodded.

"Mhm, we're all messy. We need another shower. How about together?" He suggested. 

Sungjin nodded, "Sounds like a plan, lead the way."

And if after their shower, they stayed up for an hour talking and cuddling, nobody needed to know. But what they did need to know, is how much Sungjin loved Jae and how he would do absolutely anything to help out his lover.


End file.
